Trusting Amy
by Cheye13
Summary: The Doctor needs to move on, and Amy Pond can help.  Some Doctor/Rose, Doctor/Amy friendship, a smidgeon of Amy/Rory


**A/N: **Mostly set at the end of Flesh and Stone. Just a little thing that popped into my head. The beginning's a little awkward, but I feel it's needed. I don't think I've ever written something like this before.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who, regrettably.

The Doctor had been romantically involved with his companions before, and even fallen in love with some, but it had always ended badly. Each time, he'd managed to pick up the pieces, to cope and recover. Maybe not quickly, but he'd been able to move on. Rose however… Rose was different.

She had sacrificed herself and her relationship with the Doctor to save two universes from collapsing and being overrun by Daleks and Cybermen. He was sure he'd lost her, and he hadn't even gotten a proper goodbye. However, she had then travelled through time and other parallel universes to warn him and save their worlds from the Daleks, yet again. Still, she belonged in that other universe, with her parents. And now, he could make her happy - he could give her himself, only better. A version of himself that would grow old with her. He had taken her back because he couldn't stand to disappoint her with himself, his horrible Timelord body that would continue to grow old, but never age, while their was a perfectly half-human copy of him she could love. She would be happy, and that made him happy.

But who did that leave him with?

And then his TARDIS crashed into young Amelia Pond's backyard.

_"Twelve years! Why did you say six months?"_

_"Why did you say five minutes?"_

And of course they struck up a friendship straight away. He took her to the future, to the past, and then to meet River. Well… that last one wasn't really his doing. But then she had taken him home.

_"You're running from River… I'm running too."_

She had shown him her wedding dress, her engagement ring, had told him she was getting married in the morning...

_Running…_

And then she had kissed him. Despite all his protests and squirming, she had decided what she wanted and was going after it. She had answered his final protest quite playfully. _"Oh, you are sweet doctor, but I really wasn't suggesting anything quite so… long-term."_

But the kiss. The kiss is what stopped him. When her lips met his, he let down his guard. When the angel was inside of her head, he had pleaded with her to trust him and she had eventually complied, putting her life into his hands, directly contradicting her extremely independent personality.

She took her lips off of his for a moment to stand on her toes and whisper in his ear, "No strings, Doctor. I promise."

She had learned to trust him completely. Maybe it was time for him to do the same.

With that, he decided to trust his only current ally, his faithful companion, his new best friend.

The Doctor let his hands drop from her shoulders to her waist. Amy, sensing his surrender, hooked her fingers in his waistband, and without separating their lips, pulled him to the bed. She pushed him over and they both bounced on the mattress. Her fingers worked first at his bow tie, then at his buttons. Her sweater had ridden up the slightest bit and the Doctor could feel her warm skin beneath his hands, teasing. His fingers toyed with the hem while she reached the last of his shirt buttons.

"Do it," she whispered, and he pulled the sweater over her head. She helped him pull his arms out of his shirt before her hands flew to the button of his pants.

The Doctor lay awake, staring at the ceiling of Amy Pond's room.

He turned to the sleeping girl next to him, her shock of red hair splayed across her pillow. Her pale skin shown in the moonlight, and for a moment he was reminded of the little girl to whom he'd promised five minutes. The girl who'd run around her kitchen in the middle of the night, trying to find something for the strange man to eat. Trying to help.

It was amazing what fourteen years could do, for instance, turning that little girl into a stunning, fiery woman. But there were some things that time would never change. Amelia Pond had asked for help when the Doctor first arrived, but instead helped him discover his new regeneration. This time, she had asked for her last bit of freedom and instead helped to heal him.

He had been… well, intimate with someone else, and the world hadn't exploded. The void hadn't collapsed, and the two universes, his and Rose's, remained intact.

He would always love Rose, just as he had loved all of his companions, each in their own way. But now, he had solidified a new relationship. For some reason, he felt that what he and Amy had shared only strengthened their friendship. He had given her that last moment of freedom, and she had returned his freedom to him. And they both trusted each other completely.

The Doctor rose quietly and found his clothes. He began to dress. He cast a look at Amy, still sleeping peacefully, still bound to get married in the morning. At least, he hoped she was still getting married.

He bent over her sleeping form and placed a kiss to her forehead. He straightened up and approached the TARDIS. Just as he was turning the key in the lock, he heard her say sleepily, "Doctor?"

He turned back to her. "Shh, go back to sleep. I'll be back in a tick. Just going to pop in on Rory, see how he's doing. You've both got a big day tomorrow!" He whispered. He saw her nod and drop her head to the pillow again as he stepped inside the TARDIS.

Pushing the levers he needed to, he mulled over what he was going to say. He was indeed going to see Rory, but he didn't quite know what was going to happen. Did Rory need to know about what had happened between him and Amy?For some reason, the Doctor didn't think Rory would understand it quite the way he and Amy had, and giving such news so close to the wedding would probably be detrimental… However, he did want to bond Amy and Rory again - as apparently, demonstrated by Amy's behavior, their connection was weakening.

And that's how he found himself popping out of fake cakes, displacing girls in bikinis, and sticking his foot in his mouth at bachelor parties. That's how he found himself sending Amy and Rory on the most romantic date possible - or, at least, trying to.

Because even if Amy hadn't completely fixed his love life, she'd fixed him. And if he didn't return the favor and save her relationship with Rory, what kind of friend would he be?


End file.
